


Do You Trust Me?

by pcyflowerboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Park Chanyeol, Cock-Warming, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Sad but with happy ending, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Student Byun Baekhyun, age gap, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyflowerboy/pseuds/pcyflowerboy
Summary: Baekhyun learns how he could lose everything else, except Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So this is a tweetfic that was initially supposed to be a simple fluff, but as I kept on writing, it just blossomed into something deeper. Let me know in the comments what your thoughts are on this and feel free to dm me through my twitter. Much love xx
> 
> https://twitter.com/pcyxdeux/status/1193500892533649408?s=21

“You’re back.”

Chanyeol lifted his gaze to see his freshly showered boyfriend all fluffy in robe smelling like strawberries. It calmed him almost immediately after a long and stressful day at work.

“I’m sorry baby. The meeting with the investors took longer than expected. They kept demanding for more than what the contract stated, but we eventually came to a compromise.”

His little lover only stood against the bathroom door, clearly sulking after being promised a dinner date out to his favorite restaurant as a celebration for his finals.

Chanyeol wanted to smile seeing how cute Baekhyun was pouting, but he knew how the smaller must have been really upset to know their date tonight was canceled. He was really looking forward to it after having little to no time together as they were both busy with work & school.

Chanyeol, being a CEO of one of the biggest broadcasting companies in Korea at just 28, has been nothing but busy and booked with the industry’s best. The empire that his father left him has only grown since he took his seat at 26.

22 year old Baekhyun was overwhelmed when he found out of the older’s background. He would have never thought that the customer in a white sweater sitting by the corner of the cafe asking for his name was a multi-millionaire. And to say he was equally shocked to find out he was already 28 when he didn’t look a day older than 22 is an understatement. 

One thing led to another and both found themselves in a serious relationship after just 5 months. Although the age gap, their personalities complimented each other so well. They also shared same interests such as art, gaming, music, and astronomy. Baekhyun was hesitant at first, thinking it wouldn’t work out since they were just worlds apart. But Chanyeol was persistent, making sure to always remind the younger to not worry about the future for he was so _sure_ he wanted a future with Baekhyun and nothing else. 

He knows how he’s wanted all around. He knows that he’s the most sought out bachelor in the country who could have anyone with just a snap of a finger. And Baekhyun does too. It’s these exact thoughts that haunt the younger in every quiet moment alone, so Chanyeol makes sure he’s there whenever to reassure that he wants no one else but Baekhyun.

Pulled out of his thoughts by Baekhyun’s sigh, he quickly walks over to give his pout a chaste kiss, but the younger only took it blankly and walked off to the other side of the bed ready to fall asleep.

“Baek” Chanyeol softly pleaded, sadly watching him tuck himself under the thick duvet. Baekhyun looked so small like this, and in any other circumstances Chanyeol would find it endearing, but in this case he looked so alone.

Deciding to give him the needed space, the older trudged his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He badly needed to wash the heaviness of today away. The contact with warm water made him sigh in relief, along of the comforting scent of Baekhyun’s strawberry shampoo.

Chanyeol knows he’s been neglecting his lover for the past few weeks. Indeed both have been busy, but that doesn’t make him feel any better knowing he could have made little efforts such as a simple “hope you’re eating well for lunch” text or a slice of take out strawberry cheesecake which was the smaller’s favorite. He’s missed so many small opportunities along the way that he starts to wonder in fear how the darling’s been feeling all this time. Was he disappointed? Was he burdened? Did he cry? And how often? Just the thought of tears in his angel’s eyes sends him into distress, the kind of distress that is only devoted for Baekhyun.

Not wanting to add a minute more to his lover’s punishing thoughts, he quickly rinses and dries himself off. With some last night grooming, he quietly opens the door only to find Baekhyun’s small back facing him instead, his body all curled up under the thick sheets. One may think he’s in peaceful slumber with the way his form stays still, but Chanyeol knows him better than anyone, knows how tense his shoulders are and hears the faint staggering breaths that leaves his lips. He’s trying not to cry.

Not wasting a moment longer the older slips into the empty space beside him, not even attempting to be gentle in sliding into bed, and quickly wraps his arms around the smaller frame. Too lost in his unwanted thoughts a small gasp leaves the darling’s lips, feeling the warmth that he’s missed so much engulfing him, a warmth that his sheets alone failed to give him every night.

“Baek, I know you were awake” Chanyeol’s hot breath shivers down his pale nape, and he nearly loses it when he feels a soft kiss just behind his right ear.

“Can you turn around for me baby? Hm?” He says with the utmost care, not in fear of his fragile state, but rather to show just how much love and affection he’s always ready to shower his lover with.

At this request Baekhyun knows he’ll lose, so he tries his hardest not to cave in because Chanyeol seeing him like this, so insecure and doubtful, makes him feel utterly pathetic.

He knows just how much love the older is capable of drowning him in until his last breath. The words have been chanted to him so many times, he’s been spoiled with gifts of possessions, pleasure, and passion. And Baekhyun wishes for that to be enough, for he _knows_ that Chanyeol’s love is more than enough. And though his heart has always been ready, the dark feelings of abandonment have always lingered in his thoughts to haunt him to this day.

Home never was the same after his mother passed away, leaving his father heartbroken and alcoholic enough to verbally abuse his child, eventually leaving an 8 year old Baekhyun in a foster home when he believed he was unfit to parent his child alone in his wrecked state. Baekhyun tried moving on with life and seeking the refuge he’s been longing for. And as unexperienced as he was, his past relationship has done nothing but taken advantage of him, his past lover continuously cheating on him and eventually leaving him since there was just “no fun” in him anymore. He was hurt, yes. He cried for days, but not because of the break up, but because he figured that it just proved him lacking and unwanted. He felt like he wasn’t enough.

But with Chanyeol, he felt like he had everything to lose. Chanyeol was the first he felt enough, was the first to give and not ask for anything in return, was the first to stay with him not because it was his obligation but because he loved him. And Baekhyun loved him too.

Slowly turning around, he was met with eyes full of worry but also full of adoration, and something that has always been there: commitment. And the smaller just knows that whatever they have between them will is stronger than any doubt in his mind. He wants this.

“Baby,” the older cradles his face delicately “I’m really sorry for tonight. I was caught up with too much work but I still know that it isn’t an excuse to miss out on something we were both looking forward too after nearly a month. I know much this night would’ve meant for you.”

Baekhyun has to bite his lower lip to will himself to hold his tears. He feels stupid for reacting this way when the older never meant for this small issue to happen. If anything, he planned the whole thing being excited to finally spend time with his darling.

“I know you’re busy Yeol, and this is all so stupid I know how much you prepared for this night please forget about it and let’s just go to bed—“

“Baekhyun.” His voice is stern but also filled with concern. “Talk to me.”

And the smaller is about to protest but the look in Chanyeol’s eyes say that he isn’t allowing this issue to slip past the night.

The younger is about to warn him about the childishness of it all, but Chanyeol anticipates it and cuts it off with a slow kiss.

“I know what you’re thinking Baek. I know that look is out of shame, but your emotions are valid. If you were hurt then no one can tell you to feel otherwise. No matter what the reason is, you have every right to feel what you feel. Your feelings are important.”

And it’s all the encouragement and push the smaller needed to spill his heart and tears out. “I-I’m so sorry Yeol. This was just a small inconvenience but I let it all out on you when you did nothing but support me always. I was never mad at you, I’m just so ashamed that I still feel this unsure and insecure about myself. I’m a failure to you..”

He’s full on sobbing while the older keeps a soothing hand on his lower back, encouraging him to continue.

“And I hate it. I hate myself for being so childish about all of this, for being so doubtful and for holding on to a past nightmare that should have been left years ago. You don’t deserve any of this. But I feel so scared, Chanyeol. I-I don’t—I don’t wanna be left alone again.

He has made the older aware of his past, but has never really poured his heart out like this. Bottling it all up only made his fears resurface when the worries got too much, and it caused him to live in a life full of doubt.

And now finally confronting the older with his deepest fear, he feels a bandaid being ripped off of his heart. There’s no turning back, now that Chanyeol holds his weakness he has come to keep for so many years. He just hopes the said male doesn’t use it against him.

The older cradles him throughout his heavy and heart-wrenching cries, keeping a firm hold to assure the younger that he is here and that he will always be here with him no matter what. He knew the gravity of the smaller’s fears, but looking into his eyes and seeing how broken they left him, he vows to make this boy feel like he’s always drowning in unconditional and overflowing love.

Gently pulling away to look into his eyes, he starts. “Baekhyun, do you trust me?” The younger hesitantly nods just because he doesn’t know what’s in his lover’s mind.

“I’m going to show you just how much I love you, how you are the only person I will ever love and keep. And by all the stars that will continue to shine on until the end of time, my love for you go on longer than that. I promise I will always be with you.”

Before the smaller could start crying again, Chanyeol seals their lips in a passionate kiss, so sensual and full of promise that was a commitment to a relationship built on trust. He roughly kisses the worries away, hands slowly tugging off his robe and meeting the expanse of smooth and milky flesh he itches to cover in bruising love. Baekhyun gasps at this, allowing the older to slip his tongue in to taste his mouth. He groaned at how sweet and warm is was, eager hands gently pushing the smaller to lay flat on his back as he finally slips the robe out of his dainty body. He pulled back to see his lover stark naked, not too surprised as the younger was never fond of sleeping with clothes. 

“Chanyeol please...” the little darling whines, the intense kisses already making him hard and wanting for more. 

“Patience, my love. I’m going to make love to every part of you.”

The older leans down to take a nipple in his lips, licking and sucking it until it blossoms into a bright pink. He does the same with the other, all while the darling cries out for more. Chanyeol spreads his legs obscenely gently gliding his hands over his thick thighs, purposely avoiding the area the little one desires the most.

The smaller begs and whines to no end, feeling so good and helpless to be pleasured so torturously in a slow and intensely passionate manner. He’s gotten so sensitive that he’s leaking so much without his cock even being touched. 

Chanyeol’s tongue then slides its way down, making some stops on sucking his hipbones and further down to his inner thighs, making sure to cover every inch in purples and pinks. 

“Chanyeol, please, I can’t—oh my god—” Baekhyun sobs fully as chanyeol finally lifts his legs on his shoulders to kiss his quivering hole, tongue tracing its shape and slowly entering it with ease as the darling was welcoming him inside. The warmth and softness around his tongue drew a moan out of the older, sending a new wave of pleasure through the vibrations and penetration the smaller feels. He can do nothing but sob in delirious ecstasy, pulling his lover’s head closer to his hole. The man ate him up eagerly as if he were starving, lewd noises of wetness and groans echoing the dark room that had Baekhyun about to cum in no time. 

“Oh my god Chanyeol I can’t—get off—“ not wanting to cum to early but the older paid no heed to his begging and continues to slurp every juice flushing out of the younger, gripping the meaty thighs up and spreading his ass cheeks to further bury his face into the pussy. The younger doesn’t hold it in for long and cums so violently, arching his back so beautifully and clenching hard around chanyeol’s tongue that had the older groaning in appreciation. He moans so sensually, riding out his orgasm on the wet muscle.

The older softly licks the sensitive hole until Baekhyun whines and gently pushes his head away from overstimulation. With his shut eyes and heavy panting he doesn’t hear the sound of clothes being discarded roughly. Only when he opens his eyes does he see Chanyeol and his red raging cock ever so hard and leaking, realizing this is only the beginning of a long night. 

The darling unconsciously spreads his legs wider at the sight, not being able to bite back a moan at how gorgeous his lover was all naked and hard under the orange night lamps. The taller strokes his length lazily, eyes fully blown with lust and love for the one he holds in his heart. He rakes his gaze from his legs to his semi-erected penis all the way to the hickey field on his chest, and stops to look into his eyes, making sure to pierce his gaze through Baekhyun to let him know he is the only one he’ll ever have eyes for.

The smaller visibly shivers under the intense gaze, ready for whatever his lover is about to do to him. He’s ready for this. He’s ready to trust Chanyeol with his entire being.

“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun. You are so goddamn beautiful and you just don’t believe it.”

The older hovers over him bending enough to engage them in a dirty but intimate make out. He pulls back to leave a lingering kiss on his forehead, one that sent a tear rolling down Baekhyun’s cheek out of overwhelming love for this man. 

“I’ll never understand how you could believe that I will ever leave you. You have my entire being, Baek,” He left a bruising hickey just below his left ear, “I can’t go anywhere when you already have my heart.”

As much as he would have cherished such a moment, he was hard and leaking again, and if the taller didn’t do anything about it he might actually pass out.

“Chanyeol please, please do something.” 

The said man positions his four fingers to his mouth, silently commanding the darling to open up and suck on them which he gladly did. Chanyeol’s fingers tasted so earthy and smokey, so rough and calloused against his wet soft tongue. The younger loved it so much he coated it in hot thick saliva.

Chanyeol was growing impatient and impossibly hard watching the smaller lewdly sucking his digits, and deemed it ready when he felt them soaked in spit. He quickly replaced his fingers with a heavy kiss, as his first finger circled the entrance before easing in. The initial push was a slight burn, having been deprived of the older’s thick fingers for a while. But the kiss helped to distract the sting, causing his hole to unclench and ease the full finger in more easily. After begging for more the younger takes all four up his ass, practically drawing his head back and riding them until he was fucked open. It was a sight to behold, Chanyeol thought, having his darling all wrecked and fucked out with nothing but pleasure. 

“Chanyeol, please put it in. I want you now. Please, I’m ready.” And that was all it took for the said man to position his cock at the puckering hole, slowly easing in his into the tight scorching space. He could literally come undone with this heat engulfing him, and seeing Baekhyun all blissed out and moaning didn’t make his situation any easier. “Fuck, Baek, unclench a bit baby, you’re too fucking tight.” All the said male could do is whine and cry his heart out, feeling so full from the burn he craved for so long. He couldn’t breathe but he didn’t want Chanyeol to pull out. Grabbing his muscular arms, the darling pulled him down to encourage him to keep going until he was fully buried inside.

Balls deep, they both had to take a few breaths to calm themselves down. It felt too good to be connected, to feel each other this way, and the little one starting crying out of relief and overwhelming love. The older graced him with a smile full of adoration giving him one last peck before they start. “This is all for you.”

He starts with shallow thrusts, trying to adjust a pace to Baekhyun’s state. As the moans grew louder he sets the rhythm to hard quick thrusts that send them both on cloud nine. Body heat and the smell of sex fill the air, both men drunk in a state of high and passion. The thrusts get rougher, and suddenly the smaller is flipped on his stomach, ass grabbed and smacked at before the hard cock is plunged in again with a brutal pace.

The position drives Chanyeol’s cock deeper, and one particular angle sends Baekhyun howling into the sheets as his spot is mercilessly abused. He grips the sheets so tight, feeling every vein that rubs against his walls. Sweat starts to trickle down from the older’s body and onto the smaller’s back, making everything so much filthier and pleasuring. 

Chanyeol then pulls him up, his small back against a sweaty chest while one hand wraps around the tiny waist as the other slightly chokes around the neck, tilting it to heavily make out. It’s a difficult position, although the smaller has a small kink for being taken from behind while being viewing the lewd position from their reflection on the window beside their bed.

Just as he’s about to come, the taller pulls out earning him a whine of protest, but then asks the darling to ride him until he orgasms. “Ride me baby. I want to look at how beautifully you’ll take my cock.” And the little thing is more than happy to oblige as riding is his favorite. He kisses the older while lifting himself off fo position his pussy on top of the hard cock, slightly rubbing it in until he slowly eases in. Once fully seated he immediately sets the pace hard and relentlessly, all too eager on coming undone.

Chanyeol watches him in wonder, silk blonde hair bouncing so gracefully, eyes shut tight, bruised lips parted and loud, skin flushed in red and love bites, he deems Baekhyun to be the most mesmerizing in this state. He holds the darling’s hips down steady to look at him properly, to see the stars that spill from his eyes down to his cheeks, and kisses whatever part on his face he can reach.

“You are forever mine. I am forever yours.”

A whine broke through Baekhyun’s lips, words of promise and assurance making his dick twitch and his heart hammer loudly. The smaller was so close to reaching his peak he could feel the skin under his hands shivering, a sign that he’s about to come any minute. 

“Chanyeol please, please let me come.” He was in frenzy, and if he didn’t have an orgasm soon, he feels like his body would explode. 

Without any protest, Chanyeol grabs his hips and meets his thrusts halfway, all while hotly whispering words of praises right in his ear making the smaller moan in content. 

“Cum for me Baekhyun. Let go.” And no second later the younger screams as he comes undone, his vision blackening a few seconds before he’s able to feel the weight of everything around him. But Chanyeol is still pounding in him trying to chase his release, and he sobs hard from overstimulation and exhaustion. Not a minute later the older stills and releases his hot seeds in him, riding and fucking every drop further into the hole until every milk was out.

Catching their breaths, he cradled the smaller in his arms so delicately as if he hadn’t fucked his brains out a minute earlier. He didn’t pull out, knowing just how much Baekhyun loved the feeling of his asshole stuffed and filled with cock and cum.

The taller somehow managed to keep themselves connected while moving to lay down in a comfortable position, with him resting his back against the headboard while having his little lover on lap with his head tucked in his neck. 

Minutes pass by, and Baekhyun thinks they’re both about to pass out for the night, but gentle hands pry him off and cradle his face, eyes of the owner of those hands serious and direct. 

“Baekhyun, look into my eyes.” And the younger does, only to find Chanyeol so serious and so dedicated about the matter. “I want you too look deep into them and know that my soul has been bounded to yours. Your fears and doubts will come back to haunt you from time to time no matter what, and as much as I hate how inevitable those moments are, I can promise you with everything in me that I will be with you to go through those fears. You are not going to go through them alone, no matter what they may be.”

The older brings up both hands to his lips all while looking through Baekhyun’s watery eyes, “If you should ever go through fear, I will go with you. Let me be there with you so we can face them together.”

And the darling cries harder than ever before, flushing himself onto the older while he tightly hugs him and clenches down on his cock, the affection being so overwhelming he felt like he could pass out. 

“I love you Yeol, being left alone isn’t the biggest fear, it’s you leaving me. I realized that now, that I could never lose you no matter what. I need you to understand that this is the love I want, and you are the only love I want. I—I love you so much.”

The older smiles and let’s out tears too, feeling like a true champion with Baekhyun’s trust. This was his commitment, this was his full heart out to him, and Chanyeol can finally cherish and shower it without limitations.

After some time, a cute growling noise disturbed the peaceful atmosphere. The younger whines in embarrassment, burying his face in the crook of neck. The older simply chuckles, rubbing his hands against the soft bum to coo cutely at his shy lover. 

“Have you eaten dinner, love?” he asks suddenly worried. 

“I—I didn’t want to eat without you.” the darling mumbles cutely against his neck. He gasps as he’s suddenly lifted off from the bed, his limbs instinctively latching onto the older as the man walks them out the bedroom door effortlessly.

“Hop on, I’m making you your favorite pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. There’s also newly bought bacon in the freezer.” 

The darling squeals in excitement, all while Chanyeol chuckles at his lover’s childlike antics.

“Yeol?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Thank you for never giving up on me.”

“Love?”  
“Yes, Yeollie?”  
“Thank you for trusting me with your heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> And it’s done!!! I want everyone to know that I understand the repercussions of what fears are, and that something as heavy as this isn’t something that can be simply solved within a short time period. I hope my belief doesn’t offend anyone as I too have experience sadness and fears in the ugliest ways. Fears aren’t something to be celebrated and romanticized, but it’s something to shed light on to address the matter properly. I love you all, and though we cannot compare our problems and fears with one another, do know that I always think about each and every one of you and that you aren’t alone in all of this.


End file.
